oshmfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Open Source Hardware is good
We need Open Source Hardware Machines because they can democratize jobs and they can help us to fix our machines for cheap. At this moment (september 2014), if you want a washing machine for example, you have to buy a proprietary washing machine, made by one of the industry giants: Samsung, LG, Siemens, Whirlpool, Electrolux or others like them. The problem is that, when your machine doesn't work, you don't know how to fix it, you don't know what parts you have to replace and you can't find the parts you need to replace. In many countries, there are Aftermarkets for parts, but even if the Aftermarket is strong, not always you can find the parts you need. Also the parts are overpriced, because they are proprietary and because they are produced in small quantities. Let's imagine someone designs and sells an Open Source Washing Machine (OSWM). These are the advantages of Open Source Washing Machines over proprietary washing machines: * Anyone can produce the machines or parts for machines, so the jobs will be democratized. You don't have to work for Samsung or Siemens or for the aftermarket producing companies in order to produce the machines or the parts. You can start your own small workshop where you can produce parts and you have a market for that. As the people understand the advantages of buying a OSWM, more and more will use OSWM instead of proprietary washing machines. And then there will be a huge market for OSWM parts. At this moment, if you want to make parts for washing machines, you have to produce parts for countless of washing machine models, which will make your business a mess. * The OSWM will be well documented, and the people will talk about it on forums. If your washing machine doesn't work, you will have a very comprehensive documentation and manual, and you can easily find advice for fixing it on the internet. The people will even upload videos, showing you how to replace a specific part * If you need to change a part, it will be easy to find that part, since anyone can produce those parts. The local workshops near you will produce those parts or at least your local Hardware stores will have them in stock. * The parts will have the cheapest price possible, since anyone can produce them, so there will be a real competition for producing and selling parts. * The OSWM will increase innovation: ** The proprietary producers will compete to provide better parts (like for example engines) for the OSWM. Having an Open Source Machine doesn't mean we can't use proprietary parts for it. The most important thing is that you can repair your machine for cheap, we don't need to be obsessed about making everything open source. The most important thing is to have standard connections between parts, so we must make the connections open source. The parts can very well be both open source and proprietary. ** Those who will produce the parts will have a huge market for those parts, so they can focus on creating better parts, doing their best to use the best technologies into the parts of the OSWM ** The bodies of the machines can have fancy designs. Some producers can create fancy doors and bodies for the OSWM, like for example Mickey Mouse-shaped doors. Those who have little kids will think about buying such parts, in order to make their houses more joyful for the children. Category:All